warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonlit
Moonlit is by KachiUkaia Prologue: Lonely Night Starkit raised her bright blue eyes to the sky. Sitting tall and wrapping her tail around her paws, she looked like a much older cat. Gazing up at the vast sky overhead, she felt even more alone and insignificant than she already had. She was not even six moons, and yet had already discovered a lot about the world that even most Clan warriors didn't know. She had traveled a distance from Clan borders and met and befriended more cats than the Clan warriors, confined to their territories and restricted by their code, could ever hope to know. Still, she was alone. Nothing she could ever do would make the Clans accept her, she thought, but why would she want them to? Her life as it was now was free: she could go almost anywhere, talk to almost any cat, and see almost anything. Why would she want to rejoin the restricting life of the warrior cats? Still, she was alone. If there was anything the young kit wanted, it was to have a friend- a true friend, one that would stay by her side no matter what and protect her no matter what the cost. True, she knew many cats and could claim to have them as friends; but she rarely saw most of them as she traveled back and forth. For the most part, she only really saw the two cats who lived closest- Silver and Claw. While still in the Clan, Starkit had not been given a name. Even her parents thought that the unique markings on her pelt set her apart and made her too different. Reaching into the past, Starkit recalled something about only the leaders having 'star' in their names, no cat could have 'star' as the first part of their name, it would be disrespectful. Feeling a small sense of pleasure, she also remembered why she had chosen to be called Starkit: she always felt closer to the stars than she ever had to the Clan cats who had cast her out. Still, she was alone. As the lonely night drew darker, Starkit stood and turned her paws to the hollow in an old willow she claimed as her den. Deep inside, she felt a strange, inexplicable longing to return to the Clans. But her paws stayed true on their path, and she vowed never to even consider that option again. ^. .^ Finally Starkit reached her den and collapsed into it. Sinking almost immediately into sleep, she was battered by a series of flashing images... such a familiar feeling, she thought half-consciously. This time, she saw herself through the various stages of her life. Seven moons, now nine, now ten, then full grown.... With alarm she realized that around eleven moons, there were multiple cats crowded around her, almost as though she was in a...? NO! Starkit jolted herself awake. Breathing heavily, her body seemed to refuse to move. No. no... Eventually her breathing evened out and she could move around. I will never join them, she told herself. Yet she couldn't help but question herself. She always had flashing dreams on the loneliest nights, and so far they had all unfolded in some way or another. But... They wouldn't accept her. She wouldn't. She couldn't! Confused thoughts whirled around Starkit's head. No matter what, she would never join the Clan cats. They had cast her out. Clearly they didn't want her. If they didn't want her, she didn't want them. Convinced, she sank back into sleep on that lonely night. Chapter One: The Stars Are Ours